DO YOU BELIEVE IN US?
by green791
Summary: Story about Jackson Rathbone and Lorena aka Lola. They meet on unusual name and the feelings they have for each other are mutual but the only thing that complicates their relationship is Lola's moving to Phoenix.
1. Chapter 1

1 – First sight

Thumping beats and music filled the small bar as they mixed with silent chatter from few guests that sat on their places. Few of them were standing near the stage, willing to make eye-contact with the band or just grab their attention. The clinking of the glasses and liquor bottles came from the overcrowded bartender section; it was perfect Friday night. The bar was dark, dim and without unnecessary lights; only few of lamps, candles and illumination from street was making reflections on the people inside.

His hands were glued to the microphone in front of him. His eyes were closed and his face was covered in sweat. Hair already stuck to his temples and there were first sweat-marks on his white shirt that clung to his lean yet muscular body. The breathing was hard by now; the set was finishing and was the longest one in a while. But he didn't want to stop; he wanted to carry on with his music. Music was making him going; almost like some girl would do and he loved that feeling.

The song finished and the singer stepped a little and closed microphone even more to his mouth. "Thank you. We're 100 Monkey and I hope you enjoyed in our set." He said in his low, husky, southern accent with his masculine and deep voice. The cheers erupted, few girls screamed, and he just gave a slight smirk to his mates behind him before walking behind the curtain in their lounge backroom.

It looked like every other backroom. It had white walls, fake green carpet, rotten couch and one small cooler for the drinks. He walked immediately to the cooler and took out a beer for his mates before taking one for himself. "It was a good show." Jerad said as he looked towards the singer, Jackson.

Jackson merely nodded as he chugged the sips from his bottle. "Yes." He then replied as he placed the bottle on the window sill and turned around to face his band-mates. "I think I'm heading home when I finish the beer." he said and his mates turned around, looking at him utterly shocked.

"What?" Ben G asked with smirk. "You're not staying here. I saw few hot girls that are feisty to meet you." he added while rubbing his chin.

Jackson just shook his head. "I'm not in mood." His friends groaned silently. They knew what was wrong with Jackson immediately. He is again in bad mood because he remembered his past girlfriend. Though it's been more then year since they broke up and she ran off with some other wealthy guy and left Jackson heartbroken. He was over her, they knew it, only sometimes he remembers her and he gets moody and diluted.

"Okay." Other Ben in group said while sticking his hand in his jeans pocket and pulling the keys out. "Take the Van with you. No instruments tonight." Jackson smiled and took the keys before taking his jacket in hands.

"And you guys?" Jerad was now to reply to Jackson

"You don't have to worry about us. We're big boys." He grinned at the end and Jackson nodded before taking the backdoor that led outside in the alley.

He sat in the rotten van and before starting the engine he tugged the spare shirt from the backseat. Dressing it over his head and making comfortable in his seat he lit up a cigarette and woke the Van to life. His mind was set on Elena. His ex-girlfriend, hell his ex-fiance that left him about year ago. He was over her, for now longer period but the girl in audience terribly looked like Elena so his mood was gone soon he laid his eyes on that poor girl in bar.

Lorena Williams or just Lola, for the majority of people, drove through the familiar street on her bicycle, feeling the rush of air hitting her face. Her long red-orange hair was pinned in pony tail as her bangs rushed all over the head. She loved the rush, adrenaline and she most of everything loved the feeling of freedom. She felt so free while driving her black cruiser through the streets.

Her heart pounded a bit faster as she stopped to roll the pedals and just enjoyed in view around. The streets were illuminated by the yellow lights and the familiar part of the town came in her view. The small house that was perched on the other flat, over the small bookstore came into her view. She smirked, it was her home. Eagerly to get there fast she pushed the pedals few times more and tried to cross the street. But not before the sound of brakes screech pierced her ears. She stopped and felt her heart beating wildly as the Van stood in front of her, just half of meter away.

Jackson fast stopped the Van and hurried outside. He almost killed someone only because he was moody and thinking too much about his past. He slammed the doors of Van and rounded it before stopping next the person that held hand over the chest. "Jesus Christ! I'm sorry." he muttered as he placed his hand over the shoulder of person. "Are you fine?" he then asked.

"Yeah," the girl's voice replied, "I'm fine. Just scared a bit, no harm done." She added softly. Jackson nodded to himself as he as well let out a breath. He still couldn't believe how reckless he was. The girl sensed that and looked up at Jackson. "It's okay. Don't worry." She said with small smile as she came down from bicycle.

Jackson widened his eyes for a second before smiling at girl. He couldn't decipher too well but he could see her pretty face under the illumination of the street. He again smiled, now something wider before extending his hand to hers. "Jackson."

The girl smiled back and took his large and calloused hand. "Lorena or just Lola for friends."

The silence fell upon them and Lola looked confusedly on the wheel of her bicycle. Jackson didn't want to just go like that and leave this pretty stranger. It would be shame to leave now and never see her again. He didn't believe in destiny but this smelled strangely to him. "So," he started as the girl looked up on the small house above the bookstore, "I hope I didn't scare you too much. I was just in my thoughts and you were pretty fast on your cruiser."

Lola smirked hearing his voice. She loved it; it was deep and so different. "Yeah I like to do that quite often. This street is usually silent all the time." she then looked up again on her house before smiling as she started to push her bike across the street. "Are you staying here or are you coming in for cup of coffee?" she asked with smirk as she looked at Jackson over her shoulder.

He felt the strange knot form in his stomach but he smirked widely. He liked her self-confidence. "Black and without sugar." He smirked as he sat in Van to pull it on the side of the street.

Jackson knocked once at Lola's door. She invited him but he was polite guy so he knocked. "Yeah, come in. First doors left." he heard her voice call out and he pushed the doors open before entering in big hallway. It looked so cramped with stuff but what caught his eye was Lola's bike that hung on the wall. He smirked and walked further before stepping into room that Lola said he should come in. It was empty but nice decorated. A big dark blue couch stood there with three coffee tables in various heights and a love-seat opposite the couch. A small TV stood placed on round table in front of the couch and everything was full with photos of people. "Feel yourself like at home."

Jackson turned around and smiled at Lola that was now dressed in pair of sweatpants and large, man pullover with her cooper hair wrapped up in messy bun. Her bangs covered her astonishing deep blue eyes. "Are you always inviting strangers up at your place for coffee?" Jackson asked as he sat on the couch and watched Lola prepare coffee in the kitchen that was divided from living room with two stone pillars.

She turned around to face him, making grimace on her face before replying. "Just ones that don't seem dangerous. Black and without sugar?" Jackson nodded as Lola walked back into living room and placed his coffee cup on the coffee table.

"How do you know I'm not some dangerous, filthy and psychotic maniac?" Lola laughed before twirling her spoon in her cup. She looked up at Jackson with grin on her face and her heart pumped up faster for a moment from his green eyes.

"I know, come on. You were afraid that I may be injured when you almost killed me. Maniacs don't do that." Jackson proved that she had point and kept staring around her apartment. It was nice decorated and beside photos she had few big paintings along the wall where the TV stood. "Oh yes, I paint a lot." Lola said as she took sip of her coffee.

"Really?" Jackson asked. "So, that's like your vocation?" Jackson slowly sipped his coffee.

"No I'm novelist, I write books but also enjoy in photography. As you can see." She grinned on end. "You? By the fact you are driving Van I'd say you are plumber, but again plumbers don't wear that stuff, they are usually dressed in dirty work-pants and they stare at my breasts." Jackson chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not plumber. I'm musician." He replied, scared that she might recognize him or something. "But I do acting as well."

Lola's mouth shaped in 'o' and she nodded. "Well you certainly have face for acting." He grinned and took sip of his coffee. "Any movies that I know?"

Jackson shrugged. "Don't know if you heard Twilight Saga?" Lola nodded with her head as he smirked. He liked her reactions. She didn't squealed, hugged him or did anything scary. "But music is my life." Jackson admitted shyly.

Lola nodded before looking up at his green eyes. "It suits you better then acting." She said shyly as she felt her cheeks blush from his intense gaze.

"No, you are not serious?" Lola asked as she laughed and finished her third coffee. Jackson just grinned and nodded. "He didn't jump naked in neighbor's pool for twenty bucks?" she asked once again.

"Yeah he did." Jackson replied calmly. "He needed twenty bucks and he did it. It was hilarious and I still remember Mr. Brown's horror-stricken face as Ben walked out of the pool naked and just strolled to his yard." Jackson chuckled again remembering his teenager days.

Lola laughed as well. Well she was laughing majority of the time that she spent hanging out with Jackson. Jackson liked to spend with Lola time too. She was smart, funny, and laid-back, actually listened and asked questions and beyond everything she was damn pretty. They were talking for who knows how long but in same time neither of them wanted to stop. They had so much in common that was almost sickening.

"Want a piece of cake?" Lola suddenly asked standing up. "I have bought some yesterday and I don't feel like eating alone." She still waited for Jackson to reply. And though Jackson wanted to refuse because it was too late for eating something sweet, the moment Lola bit her full bottom lip, his heart started to beat loudly and he nodded. "Great." She said with smile before walking to the big red fridge in the center of kitchen.

Jackson was halfway through his chocolate cake as his phone rang for text message in his jacket that rested on next him. "Just a sec." he said as he putted the plate on the table and took out his phone. It was Jerad who was as assumed worried:

Where the FUCK are you?

Jackson gulped and quickly looked at his watch. His eyes almost popped out of the head seeing it was near three after midnight. "Holly Crap." He muttered "It is so late?" he looked up at Lola.

She smirked "I think it is." Her voice was shy and Jackson smirked at her blushed face.

"I need to head home. It was my mate, he's worried apparently." Jackson said as he stood up and dressed his jacket. "It was nice to meet you Lola. I enjoyed hanging out with you, and a plus you make great coffee." Lola blushed again and smiled up at him. He wasn't tall too much but Lola was short girl.

"No welcome." She muttered as she led Jackson out. He then stopped abruptly and turned around to face Lola. "Yes?" Lola smirked.

"I'm going for a while on tour with my band. Mind if you give me your email so I can write you. I'd like to keep in touch." Lola smiled and nodded once before pulling out a piece of paper from the drawer in hallway. She quickly wrote her email and handed it to Jackson. "Thanks." He said as they proceed to walk through the hallway. Jackson casually looked at one of the open rooms and his eyes met with few boxes. He chuckled once. "You didn't tell me that you just moved in?" he smirked at Lola.

Lola looked at him confused for a moment before smiling shyly. "Oh I didn't. Actually I'm moving away in two days. I got a publicist in Phoenix." It was like whole world had stopped for Jackson in that moment and the smile that he had on his face faltered quickly. He nodded before walking out the house as fast as possible. That wasn't something that he had expected.


	2. Chapter 2

2 – Converse shoes mafia

Lola placed the last box out in the hallway and her friends Tony and Hayden took them out in their Van. It was the cheapest way to bring everything from L.A to Phoenix. She felt giddy and sad, confused and the creepy nostalgia was eating her from the depth of her stomach. She felt bad for leaving the place where she was born, where she grew up but getting publicist was one time chance.

"Okay you guys can start to drive. I'll talk to Michelle for second and then I'm coming after you." Lola said to Tony and Hayden who stood in front of the house.

"Okay sweets," Tony said with smirk as he ruffled Lola's hair. He was her journalism college friend and they were inseparable most of the time. "Let's go Hayden. We should leave boss of converse shoes mafia alone with her little house." Hayden nodded, being the silent one before smiling at Lola and walking after Tony in his Van.

As soon as they speed down the street, Lola walked up the stairs, and sighed looking at the hallway that was almost empty now, the furniture was covered with sheets and everything had that empty echo around. "Bye." she muttered, tear sliding down her pale cheek. "I'll be back I promise."

Lola drove to Phoenix, all the time chatting with Michelle about stuff she'd need when she gets in Phoenix. Lola, being the L.A girl since she was born, never visited Phoenix and now, she was partly scared. She didn't know what to expect there. It was totally mess in her head. But eventually when she finally arrived, looking rather bad then good, she finally stumbled out of her black Impala and at first stretched few times.

She looked terrible after more then twenty-four hours of drive, including few breaks she had on random Gas Stations and parking lots. Her hair was mess, her eyes were dull and tired and she felt all of her muscles in back tense from sitting in the car the whole time.

"LOLA!" The voice called from the doorway and the girl with curly hair stumbled down the stairs and went right to give her best friend a tight hug. Lola returned it but not so strong; she was absurdly weak right now. "How are you? I can't believe we're going to live together. Like back in college years." Michelle gushed happily and Lola smiled.

"Yeah. I'm really excited. Phoenix seems nice." She commented randomly.

Michelle grinned, her lips pouted a bit. "You're tired right?" After Lola nodded once, she pulled her inside. "Come on, you can take shower, sleep and we can go eat after if you want?" Lola just nodded, half asleep.

After she got some sleep and rubbed the stink and tiredness off of her body Michelle took Lola out on dinner. "So how's L.A? Anything new?" Michelle asked as she picked up at her French Fries.

"Nothing much. The same rush as always." Lola replied playing around with salad in front of her. She wasn't very hungry, in fact she still felt tired but for Michelle's sake she had to put on her forced smile. She missed Michelle; life is hard without best friend near you.

"Any new guy?" Michelle then hinted while wagging her eyebrows.

Lola groaned, shutting her eyes at moment and as from lightening she was struck by the photo of guy that talked and had coffee with her at midnight, in her little apartment. Jackson Rathbone. The guy that made her heart pound faster and her cheeks blush.

"Lola? Hey Lola?" Lola shook her head, as if shaking the trance out of her mind and looked up at Michelle. "Who is he?" Michelle asked as she leaned over the table, almost in Lola's face.

"Oh no one." Lola said as she took some of her lettuce. "It was nothing."

"It can't be 'nothing'." Michelle pressed. "Tell me everything. Name, age, look, everything…"

Lola grinned. "He's twenty-four, really good looking and…it's not important. He's in L.A and I'm living in Phoenix now. That's mission impossible…," she stopped, "if there is a mission at all."

Michelle just sighed as she looked at sad Lola's face. She hated to see her sad but she knew she can't do anything to help it. Lola sighed remembering that she had given her email address how he had asked. But honestly, she didn't have a trace of hope that he'd message her. After all he was actor, musician and Lola was just simple girl. He doesn't even remember her, almost certainly.

The next few weeks were rush for Lola. After taking rest and visiting random places with Michelle she had to do her real business here, meet her publisher. So the usual jeans and converse were replaced with iron pants and a nice jacket, the usually messy hair was now straightened, and the oh-so hated makeup was applied. For luck, her publisher was sweet woman, middle-aged but also very strict in her business.

"I'm glad we're going to work together." Publisher, Jodie said shaking Lola's tiny hand.

"Likewise." Lola nodded as she smiled widely.

"We'll keep in touch with your new assignment. Don't forget, this is your probe stuff. We have to see are you capable to do what we ask from you in said time." Lola nodded business-like before turning on her heel and walking out. This was going to be hell of the job, she knew it for sure.

Jackson sat in his living room, beer in front of him, guitar in his lap as he stared at the TV. They just came back from small tour L.A-San Francisco-Vancouver and he took small break, just for himself. Nothing was happening new so he turned the TV off and strummed few of tunes as Ben and Jerad walked inside. "Wanna go out tonight?" Jerad asked leaning on the recliner and taking jar of beer from under the table

"As long as we don't go in that fucking club, sure." He didn't felt great visiting those loud places, he didn't know why but he was once there and it disgusted him how people traced their life away by being drunk and wasted

Ben shrugged "Sure, okay, there's good band playing at the Venue, some Flayers or something." Jerad nodded

"Yeah I heard they are good, when they start?" he asked referring to Ben.

Ben looked on the wall clock "In two hours or so, be ready Jay." Jackson nodded as they walked out again and he smiled before going in his room. He searched for his jeans and when he found them, he picked up white button shirt from the chair where it was draped over and the waistcoat. But something caught his eye, small paper hat fell down from the pocket.

He picked it up before biting his lip in remorse. He completely forgot on her, and what is she thinking now about him? He ran his finger over the nice letters:

He smirked softly and took a pen and paper before writing address and words on the bigger yellow post-it in big letters. 'SEND MESSAGE TO LOLA…' and tapped it on his agenda. Now he won't forget.

The next day Jackson was sleeping till noon and spent almost whole day in hangover. They didn't plan to go wasted but Johnson brought some liquor and they ended in fucking wrestling fight and even he didn't know that but Lola's address and his reminder to message her flew away somewhere in his papers.

Two weeks passed quickly and Jackson was making ready for the work. They were doing some photo-shoot for Eclipse and he waited on Ashley so they could go eat something. Ashley marched in his room with bright smile. "Hey." She said smiling and kissed top of his head looking around his room "Good do you ever clean this?" she asked with smirk.

Jackson smirked back "Only on Christmas and Eastern." She chuckled and walked over to his work desk covered in papers and other ruckus of unneeded stuff on the table. She roamed as Jackson dressed his shirt and socks as from the force of her movements a bright yellow post-it flew over and caught on her sweater. She smirked and pulled it of before reading it.

"Hey Jay who is Lola?" Jackson paled hearing that and he groaned

"Shit I forgot completely." He muttered "Shit, shit, shit, shit." he said as he sat on the bed and his face fell into the pillows. "Where was that post-it?"

Ashley looked confused at him but replied "It was in this pile of papers, I moved it and it caught on my shirt. Why?" Jackson shook his head.

"Nothing." He lied quietly. He didn't want to tell Ashley anything about Lola, and the fact that he was thinking on her 24/7 since that night where they hung out. Ashley was his good friend but some to some friends you can't tell about sweet, nice, good looking girls you've met randomly who already moved from L.A.

"So you won't tell me who Lola is?" Ashley asked again as they walked with their coffees through the street.

"No one, I've told you." Jackson replied with smirk on his face. "Do you have to know everything?" Jackson asked playfully, taking sip of his coffee.

Ashley gasped once, "Why, yes, I have to know everything. Come on tell me?" She started to nudge him with her elbow in ribs to continue it with poking as they entered the studio where the shoots were going to be taken.

Jackson groaned as Ashley maybe for the thousandth time poked his ribs. "Okay, okay, truce!" he called as he raised his arms up in the air. "I'll tell you." Ashley squealed but Jackson pressed his hand over her mouth. "But if you say a word about that to anyone, or start to have some wrong thoughts…" he let his words trail in the air.

Ashley picked her hand up and smiled as she muffled through his hand words. "Scouts one."

Jackson nodded as he took place on the chair, waiting for the girl what was supposed to make his makeup. "So, well, Lola is a girl that I almost hit with a Van on the street," on that Ashley let out a gasp but Jackson just rolled his eyes, "anyways she invited me on coffee after we cleared that she wasn't hurt or something. We hung out a bit around, talked, she is really sweet actually," Ashley grinned now—well she was grinning all the time, "and since I was going on that little tour I asked for her email to keep in touch. I wanted to know her better."

"And?" Ashley beamed.

Jackson shrugged with his shoulders. "She moved the next day from L.A." his words were easy, without sadness, almost ignoring.

"How do you mean moved?" Ashley asked but Jackson just smirked at Ashley and then at Kellan and Nikki who just entered the room.

Lola sat in front of her laptop in the living room. She was dressed just in panties and a t-shirt while her hair was pinned in ponytail. She was trying to start her prologue for her next novel. It had to be love romance, something new, something fresh and not a cheesy one. Lola groaned as she pushed her glasses further up her nose and took sip of her coffee.

"Problems?" Michelle asked, walking into living room and putting the grocery on the table.

"Inspiration. I need inspiration." Lola groaned; her face completely painful. She had to make it good; she had to keep the publisher. It was her last chance.

"Why don't you think on that vintage boy?" Michelle smirked at Lola. Since she found out about Lola's silent crush to some vintage musician she called him vintage boy. "Maybe he'll bring you some inspiration in your system."

Lola just replied—very maturely—sticking her tongue at Michelle and took sip of the coffee.

It was ridiculous.

Less did she know that Jackson sat in his room, in cloud of smoke, in front of his laptop looking at the blank page of his 'Compose Mail' box. He didn't know how to start the email he was supposed to write almost month ago. He stopped to count how much drafts he had saved in his computer because they were or too lame, or too formal or too cheesy. He rubbed his eyes, took another drag of his cigarette and placed her back in ashtray.

"Okay, let's try again." He muttered before adjusting his fingers on the laptop keys.

_** Hi!**_

_**It's Jackson. I secretly hope that you remember who I am. I just wanted to tell you how much in enjoyed in that night and the coffee we had together. And yes, I want to apologize for not hitting this mail before but honestly, I forgot on you and the promise about keeping in touch. **_

_**I hope you are feeling good in Phoenix. Have you meet your publisher yet? Did you get accustomed on Phoenix? I bet everything is different then in L.A. I wished we had chance to hangout more, I can say I really wanted to know you better. **_

_**Message me back soon when you read this, I'm checking for update…**_

_**Jackson**_

He fast, before he could save it to drafts once more, hit the button send and sighed closing his laptop. "Hope she'll message me soon." He muttered softly before finishing his cigarette and walking into living room of his house.

Meanwhile, Lola was still staring at the blank page. She was confused and she was angry because she couldn't focus on her work. Certain guy was dancing in all gray substance in her brain. "I give up." she groaned as she took laptop and went to sit on the sofa. Michelle looked at her over her paper work and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get that on time." she said softly making Lola smile.

In that very moment the little noise came from the laptop and Lola looked at her email inbox that stood perched on the start line. It said "YOU HAVE A NEW UNREAD EMAIL." Lola confusingly rubbed her temple before opening the dialog box and staring at the unknown address and email.

**From:action_monkey **** ; subject: Hi…**

But seeing the first words, her cheeks started to blush and her heart made the wild pump. With smirk on her face she hit the button 'Reply' ignoring the confused look of Michelle what stared at her.


	3. Chapter 3

3 – Are we getting closer or not?

_**Hi,**_

_**I think I should remember you; for as I know you are the one who ate three slices of chocolate cake in twenty minutes. I don't know what to write right now, I never though you'd actually message me, but now seeing the message can't hide the smile. And yes, I enjoyed in the coffee with you too.**_

_**I'm surprised that you actually remember why I moved in first place in Phoenix, and yes I met my publisher, very sweet woman. I got first assignment as well and I'm doing terribly, I don't have inspiration. Phoenix is very nice, though I didn't see much of it; I'm closed up in house 24/7 working on the first chapter of my new book. **_

_**Maybe it's wrong, and of course, delusional but I really enjoyed in time spent with you. You're a great person, if I can say so. **_

_**Lola :D**_

"Why are you grinning so?" Michelle asked with smirk on her face as she looked at shit-eating grin on Lola's face "Inspiration?"

Lola just shrugged; she wanted to keep a secret for now. Michelle had really bunter imagination. "Nothing," she said with small smirk, closing the laptop as she did so, "Do you want coffee?"

Michelle was taken aback with that statement. Lola refused to go out since she didn't have even a first chapter to send to her lector and publisher. "I like this one Lola," she mused, "but where went the old one?" Michelle asked as she took her jacket and dressed it. Lola quickly pulled pair of basketball shorts, since she loved the freedom of wearing panties and wrapped her messy hair in ponytail.

"I just wish big cup of coffee. And a slice of chocolate cake." Lola chuckled on end, remembering the previous happenings that involved chocolate cake. "You know I love you." she said happily as she hugged Michelle around her shoulders.

Jackson walked through the small pathway through the Griffith Park. It was unusually gloomy day for L.A and he was free to do whatever. With his camera around neck he walked around a bit before sitting on a bench. It was calm, not many people were walking around and he just pulled his jacket closer to his body and smiled in nothing.

His thoughts wandered to Lola. He wondered if she read that email and if she bothered to reply at his honest words. He hoped sincerely that she at least looked at it. His hands dug into his jacket pockets and he pulled his phone out. It was near 4pm and that email was sent like six hours ago.

Jackson then chuckled to himself, he didn't know why he acted like he did right now; but he knew it wasn't the first time since he met Lola that he laughed at something that she said that night, or that he smirked often only remembering on her stupid jokes. And how much he enjoyed in that feeling, he was scared to admit that he likes Lola more then it should.

Lola and Michelle laughed, sitting outside the nice café in the Main Street of Phoenix, just looking around on the people and enjoying in the time they had together. "So you think a lot on that vintage boy?" Michelle asked.

Lola almost spitted her coffee at the table as Michelle mentioned Jackson. "Um…" Lola suddenly was at lost of her words. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't prepared for that question.

"Come on. I agreed when you said that his name was unimportant but I fucking want to know if you like him." Michelle pressed as Lola looked at her large cup of coffee. Suddenly the foam on the cup sides looked interesting. "I know you do." Michelle sang.

"Okay," Lola said looking up to meet Michelle's eyes, "I do think on him." she admitted silently.

"I knew it." Michelle said as she finished her coffee. "That's why you smile without reason."

Lola gasped. "I do?"

"Yes you do, missy. You look like you're high or something. You just sit there in front of your laptop, look on side or somewhere and grin like you're on drugs." Lola felt her pale cheeks blushing at Michelle's words but she couldn't hide the grin that formed on her face. "So you won't tell me more about him."

Lola composed her face; something pulled her back to reality. "It's not important, right?"

Michelle narrowed her eyes for few moments but again sighed.

Jackson had shit-eating grin on his face for the five minutes, watching on the computer screen. Ben sat on the sofa opposite him, chewing and apple as Dean sat perched up on sofa recliner, licking his paw. "Okay." Ben said with smirk in his voice. "What's so funny?"

Jackson looked up from message that he just started to read for the fifth time. He was acting like teenager but he couldn't help. When he saw her email, and when he read what she wrote the same feeling of liking her just doubled in his gut. "N-Nothing." He replied to Ben, making his face back to his casual one.

"You're fucking saying bullshit! Why are you grinning?" Ben urged as he stood up and walked around to see on the laptop screen. Jackson's reflexes were too slow that moment and before he could shut the laptop Ben's lean and tall figure was leaning over his shoulder to see on the screen. "Who's that chick?" he asked sitting on the couch next Jackson. "It's not stalker, isn't?"

Jackson gave him 'fuck off' look. "It's not stalker." He slumped with his shoulders. "That's Lola." He said, hiding the dreamy sigh that he held somewhere in his throat.

Ben looked at him with funny expression on his face. His eyebrows shot up and he waved his hand as if trying to say 'continue please'. "And Lola is who?" he asked very slowly.

"I met her that night when I went earlier from gig. Remember?" Ben nodded. "I almost hit her with Van—…"

"…—If she is blackmailing you, you should call police dude—…"

"…—no Ben she's not blackmailing me. If you'd listen to end, you'd know everything." Jackson said with sigh and annoyed face expression. "Lola is girl that I almost hit with our Van. Well anyways we had the same night coffee in her small apartment and we get to know each other," Ben grinned widely and Jackson coughed, "we get to know each other with words Ben, with words." Ben just waved with his head and putted strand of his hair behind his ear.

"And why wasn't she here already? If you like her so it's logical to ask her out on a date or two." Ben was now utterly interested in his story.

"She moved away." Jackson used the same tone like with Ashley week before. "She got job in Phoenix and she left L.A for her own good. I just got her first email."

"Oh dude that's like shit." Jackson nodded at Ben's words. "Is she pretty?"

Jackson laughed and nodded. "Yeah she is pretty. Not the usual prettiness what people consider. She has something, somewhat of vintage in her looks." Jackson explained as she threw a look at the email.

"Are you gonna reply to that?" Ben asked as he threw again another look on the screen and the short mail that was written over the screen.

"Sure." Jackson said as he took laptop and went around the table and outside on the balcony. "But not in front of you." he threw to Ben as he went out and Ben just shook his head, taking can of beer from the table and turning the TV on.

Jackson didn't waste a moment to sit around. Without further minding over the best words he hit the button reply and placed his fingers on the keys.

_**It was two and a half of cake, two and half slices; don't you threw that on me missy :D I'm a cake lover, what can I say to my defending? Why didn't you believe that I'll message you? Well, yes, maybe my message was like month later but I still didn't forget on you. Actually you're too sweet to forget…**_

_**Inspiration? The loss of it is the worst thing what can happen to artist or writer, in your case. I really hope you'd manage it and kick asses at your publisher office. And if your publisher is really as sweet as you said, she'd understand. **_

_**Phoenix is a very pretty city. You should check it out sometimes. There are few really cool bars, they are worth of visiting. My band and I played few gigs last year in Phoenix and I enjoyed there, the people are very sweet. **_

_**I hope you have good time for the rest of the day. **_

_**PS. You ate two slices of cake, so don't judge me…:D**_

With a big grin, Lola finished the first chapter and sent it via email to her publisher. It was like lightening that hit her head two hours ago, she got the best idea on the world and she quickly wrote the notes down before starting the first chapter.

"By your grin I say you have first chapter finished." Michelle guessed as she entered the room and threw her jacket on the couch. She just came from work as gallery worker and same moment sat down on the armchair, placing her tired, and from heels bruised, feet's on the coffee table.

"Yep." Lola said proudly as she took bite of apple from the table. "I had the grand idea this morning and I'm writing notes the whole day. I sent the plot and first chapter to Mary and I hope for the best."

Michelle nodded, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. "I know you'd make it. You're awesome writer; it won't be strange if you get the book in less then four weeks." Michelle then looked up at her. "If you want to go out tonight on dinner, you better go and take shower, because there won't be any water if I step there. I'm so tired." Lola nodded, making the soldiers salute before jogging to the bathroom, leaving her laptop open, hoping that Jackson would reply her once again.

She stepped out of the bathroom, dried herself down and pulled her undergarments on. She was placing her dirty laundry in bucket when Michelle called from living room. "Hey you got the mail?"

Lola without second thoughts ran out the bathroom, still wearing her boy knickers and sports bra, with her wild and unkempt hair into living room like mad woman before pushing Michelle away from sofa, moving the little arrow to the new email.

"You are crazy?" Michelle said. "Who is so important to you? You could've killed me!"

Lola grinned reading the first paragraph before smiling at Michelle. "It's him."


	4. Chapter 4

4– You are the sex machine

"So," Michelle started as she tossed some of her Thousand Islands dressing over her salad, "when did it start?" Michelle added as she dipped her index finger in dressing and licked at it.

Lola looked up from her food with small grin, trying to look as innocent as possible. "What do you mean?" She looked up at innocently at Michelle, salting her spaghetti somewhat more, while trying to ignore answer that Michelle wanted to know.

It was obvious that Michelle was curious about Jackson and his emails.

"What do you mean?" Michelle mimicked falsely while shaking her head a bit. She then took the fork in her hand and pointed it at Lola's face. "When did Vintage's Boy and your cyber sex started?"

Lola's cheeks reddened. "YOU'RE CRAZY!" she let out a silent scream. "We don't have cyber—that sounds gross," Lola flinched, "we're just emailing to each other. But it's just like two emails. I'm sure he won't reply at all, he's busy ac—." Lola bit her tongue from inside and took some of her spaghetti.

"What is he?" Michelle asked. "Ha? Porn Star? Gees I never thought you'd fall so small Lola. I thought that when you dated that tattoo dork was the biggest shit you could muster up in your love life—…" Lola cut her friend with small smile.

"He's not porn star." She replied calmly. Michelle raised her eyebrow funnily at her.

"Nothing." Lola replied as she took some of Michelle's salad. "He asked me to keep it in secret." She took some of her water as she mentally noted the fact that she has to reply to Jackson's email. She wanted to do it earlier but Michelle finished her shower very fast and was very hungry.

"Oh is he some undercover detective, Russian spy, KGB, CIA…Come on tell me." Michelle almost started to jump up and down as Lola laughed at her.

"Calm down." Michelle nodded faking disappointment as she stared at Lola. Lola just giggled and took more of her spaghetti. "Anyways it's not that important, right?" Michelle nodded with her head and smiled at her friend. "Are we going into bar after this?"

Michelle raised her eyebrows at Lola. "You? Bar? Really?" Lola nodded at Michelle's list of question. "Sure."

Lola groaned the next morning as she opened her tired eyes. She stretched as she lay in her bed, looking at the ceiling. "I'm never drinking so much again." She muttered as she walked out the bed, rubbing her tummy under her t-shirt from yesterday and walked into kitchen. On the kitchen stood big mug of hot coffee and small note written with Michelle's handwriting:

FUCK YOU…I'll never go with you in bar again! I have headache, you know I don't surrender alcohol you junkie. Here you have coffee…I love you…

Lola laughed as she folded the paper and took sip of the coffee. With lazy steps she went to fridge and took out stuff to make herself sandwich for breakfast. As she ate it; feeling more like the sandwich was eating her—she ran through the channels, looking at the news and other stuff that was mainly monotonous.

"I think I should keep in my mind to dress something." Lola mumbled as she looked at her panties and t-shirt. "Yes, I look weird." she muttered before jogging upstairs and pulling out pair of jeans shorts. Her heart then almost stopped…"Shit." she muttered.

Quickly she scrabbled on her bed, pulling her laptop open and cursed loudly when her internet connection got slow and needed more then ten minutes to pull up the Google page. As she finally opened her Compose Mail window she sighed happily before writing the words as quick as possible.

_**Am I wrong or are you little Drama Queen? No offense :D **_

_**You are making me blush, you know that? And I hate to be red in face because I look like cheery, thanks to pale skin. Gah…But anyways, I thought you won't message because you're busy actor with so much around your head and I'm just writer with lack of inspiration. By the way I made through the first chapter and I'm waiting to hear response.**_

_**About checking the bars? LOL I was last night in one of the bars and you were right, they are awesome. And thanks to their awesomeness I'm hangover this morning. I'm even lazy to put some normal pants and my head is throbbing. **_

_**And yes…I won't lie, I'd be glad to see reply to this email sooner or later…Vintage Boy…**_

_**PS…Seriously you are drama queen…You cake lover… :D**_

Jackson sighed as he sat on the bed, packing his bag for Vancouver. Shooting of Eclipse was about to start and he had three interviews that morning. It's was bad and it was just feeling shitty. He didn't have sleep in past week at all and their last gig finished with bad hangover. He limply threw his shirts in the suitcase, following by his socks and boxers.

"DUDE." Ben G's voice called through the hallway. Jackson groaned and was quite for more then five minutes, hoping that Ben would shut up about whatever he wanted to say because Jackson was head over heels in his packing and thinking about busy life that he lived. But Ben seemed to be persistent about whatever he wanted to know. "DUDE, JAY." He called again and Jackson rubbed hand over his face.

"Ben if you're calling me again because you lost signal to cable TV fuck off." Jackson replied almost sleepily. He was frustrated, annoyed and wished only to get some sleep but he knew it was fucking impossible. The first thing he'd had to do in Vancouver is week of work-out in gym before Eclipse.

Ben walked in Jackson's room, holding laptop in his hands. "Okay dude. I just might delete this new email from your little girlfriend if you don't want to read it." Jackson turned around, threw the pair of boxers he was holding in hands and in lighting speed snatched the laptop from Ben's hands.

"First she's not my girlfriend and second piss off." Ben made grimace and funny face before laughing.

"You're whipped." He yelled from the hallway. Jackson grinned seeing Lola's name and sighed happily, before opening the letter.

Jackson and Lola kept messaging to each other, rather everyday at least two times at day. Their emails were friendly, full of questions and wonderings. But then they took some break; even if they didn't want. Lola got to work on her book, doing chapter after chapter rather successfully, her inspiration coming back in large amounts.

On the other side, Jackson was tired, having problems with concentration and learning his lines mostly because one particular girl was occupying almost 90% of his brain. He couldn't stop think about her, he couldn't stop but wonder what is she doing right now; and if she is successful in her books.

And how much he wanted to sit down for moment, write the long email, tell her that he's busy he couldn't. It seemed that whenever he was about to email her, something popped out to be more important. He felt so bad for that email that hung around in his inbox, not replied but he couldn't help it and he hoped that Lola wouldn't be mad for that.

Lola sighed as she slumped in seat of her Impala as she sat on the empty parking lot of her publishing company. She laid her head on the steering-wheel and groaned. She felt exhausted and totally out of the shape. She was sad as well—almost depressed because she wondered what was happing with her internet pal.

Of course Lola knew that he's actor, famous and whatnot but she couldn't find the reason that could've make him so lazy about writing email to her. It's been more then two weeks since she last time heard about him and it was message that said only _**'I'm sorry darlin…I'm just tired, and I wish I could message you but I literally can't. Hope you're not mad on me…'**_

And Lola wasn't mad, she was just disappointed…

"What's wrong with you?" Michelle asked one Sunday. The Monday would bring three weeks from Jackson's last email to Lola and she didn't like it, at all.

Lola closed the book she was reading, sitting on the porch stair of Michelle's house. "It's nothing." She mumbled. "I feel weird and I have some slight depression, I think…" She didn't want to admit to Michelle that she's mulling over lack of Jackson's mails. She was so accustomed and now she had to suck it up and start to believe that he was too busy for some plain and quite unsuccessful book writer.

"I know it's because of that guy." Michelle said softly. "I mean I can read it on your face and in your motions."

"How so?" Lola asked as she quizzically looked up at her best friend.

Michelle chuckled sweetly. "Well you're less on writing those emails and you don't smile like before. Come on, are you liking him so much?"

Lola took deep breath and nodded softly with her head. "I like him quite much." she admitted silently as Michelle stood up.

"And the chocolate will make you better. Let's go to fetch cup in some café." Lola nodded, not really thrilled about that. "Come on, smile." Michelle grumbled. Usually she's the one that's in depression but now happy Lorena Williams was the one with frown on her face.


End file.
